Vecinos
by Lila Negra
Summary: Desde que ese chico se había mudado junto a su departamento, Levi casi no podía dormir. ¿Cómo era posible que TAN seguido y con TANTA intensidad se escucharan sus gemidos? ¿Era una máquina sexual o qué? De lo que no cabían dudas era de que esa situación era insostenible. Levi debía pararla ya mismo. ¿Pararla? ¿Justo ese verbo tenía que usar..? Modern AU, LevixEren, Lemon, One-shot.


**Vecinos**

El chico se habría mudado al departamento de al lado hacía al menos 2 meses, no mucho más. ¿Dos meses? ¿Hacía _dos meses_ que el pobre Levi venía aguantando esto y todavía no había podido resolverlo? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un inconfundible alarido de placer atravesó la pared, más intenso que los anteriores. ¡Dos meses de esto, dios mío! Dos, sino tres, y alguna ocasión incluso cuatro veces a la semana tenía que soportar este escándalo. No entendía muy bien cómo se daba esta situación. ¿Quién gime tan frecuentemente de esa manera? ¿Quién siente tanto placer junto? ¿Hacían orgías ahí adentro o qué?

Hasta ahora, Levi no se había cruzado con ningún invitado especial: solo había visto entrando y saliendo al chico que, al parecer, alquilaba el 7°D. Debía de tener apenas la edad para firmar su primer contrato y por los horarios que tenía –salía a las 6 de la mañana y regresaba a las 11 de la noche– le parecía inexplicable que tuviera la fuerza para gozar así al llegar. ¿Y qué diablos hacía durante tanto tiempo fuera? ¿Era trabajador sexual? Y… ¿Por qué eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar?

Apretó tanto la lapicera -con la que estaba firmando unos documentos para su trabajo- que casi se le explota. Debía hacer _algo_. Lo que fuera.

Pero ya había hecho bastantes cosas en realidad. En varias ocasiones había dado golpecitos a la pared: el chico no se había dado por aludido para nada. Le tocó el timbre una vez y nadie contestó. Y finalmente había presentado una queja formal durante la reunión de consorcio, que todos los otros dueños ignoraron olímpicamente. Al parecer, estando el 7°D al fondo del pasillo del séptimo piso, solo él, que tenía el departamento pegado al suyo, escuchaba estas fiestas nocturnas. Y el chico, además, debía de tener algún tipo de carisma magnético porque tenía en el bolsillo a su inquilino, que se pasó la reunión murmurando estupideces como que se esforzaba mucho, que se mataba trabajando, que pagaba en fecha y no sé qué que Levi supo traducir como que el pibe debía de estar demasiado bueno y no le sabían decir que no a nada.

Era tan frustrante. Si bien siempre había sufrido de insomnio, no era lo mismo dormir solo cuatro horas porque el resto del tiempo adelantaba trabajo o leía algo que le interesaba a dormir solo cuatro horas porque el resto del tiempo estaba escuchando _gritos sexuales_. De otros, porque si fueran de sí mismo todavía podía llegar a tener algún sentido. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Él nunca gritaría de ese modo tan mariconazo. Ni aunque cogiera seguido –que, por cierto, no lo hacía. De hecho, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez…? En una época, cuando había pasado ese extraño tejemaneje en su oficina y tuvieron que cambiar de manager temporalmente, se había tirado al susodicho un par de veces. Era un hombrón rubio altísimo –bueno, no era difícil que le parecieran altos _a él_ – con una pija gigante a quien no se explicaba cómo se había levantado, con toda la pinta de heterosexual que tenía. Al principio pensaba que había entendido mal, hasta que una de sus compañeras, Hanji, se lo dijo directamente:

-Ese Sr. Smith, el manager nuevo… ¿Viste cómo te mira, Levi?

Y ahí había empezado la cosa, que lamentablemente solo duró cuatro meses porque cuando todo se arregló con el jefe anterior, a Erwin Smith lo trasladaron a otra ciudad. Quedaron en contacto pero a Levi en verdad le daba paja viajar 60 km solo para coger, y Erwin por otro lado quizás tuviera ya otros amantes por allí porque solo lo llamó una vez.

Esa, literalmente, fue su última aventura que valiera la pena contarse. No, quizás hubo una más, en una fiesta del trabajo en la cual bebió mucho y como se estaba aburriendo mortalmente, Hanji accedió a llevarlo en su auto hasta un boliche gay cuya dirección encontraron en internet. Levi no sabía exactamente qué había pasado esa noche, pero sí sabía que al día siguiente se había despertado en la casa de un tipo de bigotitos que le olía el cuello constantemente. Un poco preocupado por este hábito, decidió darle mal su número de teléfono, así que no pasó de ahí.

Como sea, no se quejaba. No tenía una libido demasiado fuerte que digamos. Él estaba bien trabajando, estudiando de forma autodidacta y manteniendo limpio su departamento. No necesitaba más. La vida en pareja le resultaba demasiado complicada e incluso conseguir un compañero sexual se veía agotador para él. Si necesitaba hablar con otro ser humano, tenía a Hanji. Si se le paraba la pija, se masturbaba. Y asunto solucionado. Qué tanto lío.

Sin embargo… desde que este muchacho con el apetito sexual de un titán se había mudado al lado, no hacía más que pensar en sexo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? La mitad del tiempo que estaba en casa lo escuchaba del otro lado de la pared. Y él era duro pero había que ser verdaderamente _de piedra_ para ignorar esos gemidos, por todos los santos.

Y hablando de eso, haría algo al respecto ahora mismo. Sí, porque había probado varias cosas, pero no había probado _todas_ las cosas. Cuando tocó el timbre, aquella vez, había sido de día. Quizás el chico ni estaba en su casa -considerando sus horarios estrafalarios. No obstante, ahora sí que estaba. _Definitivamente_ estaba, nadie podría negárselo. Así que iba a ir, le iba a tocar el timbre veinte veces, hasta interrumpir su fiestita, humillarlo delante de sus partenaire insaciables, y volverse a dormir plácidamente sabiendo el deber cumplido.

Acomodó sus papeles, se levantó y se dirigió al espejo. Emprolijó los botones de su camisa, cerró el nudo flojo de su corbata, se corrió el flequillo de los ojos. Un momento, ¿por qué se estaba arreglando? Casi patea el espejo cuando tomó conciencia de lo estúpido que debía de verse desde afuera que alguien se corrigiera el nudo de la corbata a las doce de la noche antes de irse a discutir con un vecino. Cuando salió de su departamento, cerró de un portazo y se colocó directamente delante del 7°D.

Levantó el puño para golpear pero quedó en el aire mientras los sonidos eróticos que escuchaba, cada vez más intensos, le subían la temperatura. Hizo de tripas corazón y tocó a la puerta. Después recordó que había timbre y volvió a sentirse ridículo. Por suerte, el chico no debía de haberlo escuchado -¿quién escucharía un leve golpecito mientras le están dando masa por todos los agujeros posibles?-, así que tocó el timbre. Los gritos no se interrumpieron, así que volvió a tocar. Nada. Y entonces, tuvo la gran idea. Una idea maquiavélica de la cual sabía que luego se arrepentiría. Así que… tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Agarró el picaporte y probó abrirlo. Como para llegar a ese pasillo había que atravesar dos portones con llave, más de un inquilino dejaba su puerta sin pestillo. ¿Por qué no probar si esta máquina sexual no era de ésos? Y, efectivamente, lo era.

Levi quedó pasmado frente al espectáculo con que se encontró.

Había un televisor enorme pasando pornografía gay -una bastante buena, por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaban las nuevas generaciones ideas tan ingeniosas?- y, en el medio de una cama matrimonial, arrodillado, el chico en cuestión. Desnudo. Transpirado. _Completamente solo_.

Se miraron a los ojos. El muchacho estaba en pánico, pero incluso así tardó bastante rato en retirar de su ano la mano con que movía un consolador y aún más en detener la mano sobre su erección.

Levi no sabía qué hacer. Tenía el discursito regañón en la punta de la lengua pero, simplemente, sentía que no era el momento. Casi le daba _pena_ ver que este chico desbordante de deseo sexual se satisfacía solito con un consolador de mierda. No podía retar a alguien en esas circunstancias. Sería arruinarle una vida amorosa que estaba en las últimas de todas maneras.

Por otro lado, también se daba cuenta de que el resto de su cuerpo no estaba tan calladito como su boca y eso, digamos, le quitaba un poco de autoridad para hablar.

Fue el joven el que, al final, rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Eh… ¿necesita algo? Si es azúcar o algo así, lamento decir que mis despensas están vacías. Me gasté hasta el último centavo en el alquiler.

Levi arqueó las cejas. ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta casual era esa?! Se giró lentamente y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Luego se cruzó de brazos pero no avanzó: quizás en las sombras del pasillo la dureza creciente de su pantalón se distinguiera menos.

-¿No te parece un atrevimiento gritar de esa manera escandalosa?

-¿Y a usted no le parece un atrevimiento entrar sin tocar el timbre a una casa ajena? -Contestó el chico, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo desafiante.

-¡Sí toqué el timbre! ¡También golpeé! Creo que tengo todo el derecho de entrar, vengo soportando tus gritos hace dos meses, mocoso. ¡Dos malditos meses!

El otro puso cara de no entender.

-¿Se escucha… se escucha desde afuera?

-¡Por supuesto que se escucha desde afuera! ¿Qué te pensás, que vivís en un _country_? ¡Solo hay una puta pared separando nuestros cuartos!

Y ahí, el vecinito se puso de todos los colores. Claramente, no tenía mucha conciencia de lo que significaba vivir en un edificio de departamentos. Solo atinó a mirar para todos lados en busca de ropa y ponerse encima la primera remera y el primer jogging que encontró. Ya vestido, se inclinó juntando las manos y disculpándose.

-¡Dios mío, le pido disculpas! ¡No tenía idea, soy un desubicado! ¡Un idiota! ¡Una mierda! Entiendo que me odie, pero perdóneme por favor, no lo volveré a hacer.

Levi sintió cierta compasión que rápidamente se transformó en asco cuando el chico se le acercó extendiendo una mano.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Eren, lamento haberle ocasionado todas estas molestias pero le juro que de ahora en más seré un buen vecino.

Levi lo observó con repugnancia.

-Si pensás que voy a tocarte la mano con la que te estabas cogiendo, tenés un concepto muy extraño de las relaciones entre vecinos.

Eren se miró la mano con horror.

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡Soy un imbécil! -Exclamó, mientras se la limpiaba en el pantalón.

-Sí, eso ya quedó claro. -Levi suspiró, decidido a mantenerse lo más lejos posible de esas manos. -Yo soy Levi y vivo en el C.

-Claro, está acá al lado del mío… le pido mil perdones, en serio.

Levi levantó una ceja.

-Este escándalo que hacés siempre… bueno… siempre es… ¿siempre sos vos solo?

El otro se sonrojó y desvió los ojos.

-Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo… ¿supongo? Qué vergüenza, dios mío…

-Quizás sin los gemidos de la película porno de fondo podríamos hablar con más seriedad.

-¡Ay, sí, es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Siéntese por favor, ahora le preparo un café o algo… -Murmuró, mientras apagaba el televisor de una patada.

-Por dios, si vas a servirme algo antes lavate las manos…

-¡Sí, sí, ya mismo!

Y desapareció en el baño. Levi, mientras tanto, se sentó tranquilamente junto a la barra del kitchenette. Observó la ropa desparramada en el suelo: puros jeans y remeras, ropa informal. Debía de tratarse de un estudiante universitario o algo por el estilo, alguien que nunca necesitaba vestirse con ropa de verdad. Bueno, a excepción de una percha que colgaba del lado de afuera del ropero y mostraba un traje bastante aparatoso que le hizo pensar en un mozo de un restaurant caro o alguna cosa similar. ¿Cómo se vería Eren en él? ¿Trabajaba con eso? ¿Los tipos le tocarían el culo cuando pasaba por sus mesas? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? Y más aún: ¿qué hacía todavía en la casa de este chiquillo?

Cuando Eren regresó, Levi tenía la vista fija en el consolador que había quedado tirado en la cama. Era rosa y era _enorme_. El chico siguió el recorrido de sus ojos, reconoció lo que estaba viendo, y se mordió los labios en un gesto de vergüenza insuperable. Levi pensó que nunca había estado en unas circunstancias tan absurdas. Bueno, quizás con el del bigotito que olfateaba, no lo podía saber, después de todo, no se acordaba de nada de esa noche.

-Ehm, bueno… ¿quiere un café? Bien, aunque es un poco tarde… ¿sino una cerveza? Creo que tengo alguna sin abrir…

-Un café está bien.

-Bueno, entonces un café. Perdone el… este… perdone el desorden…

-El desorden es lo menos inaceptable de esta situación.

Eren se pasó la mano por la cabeza y ofreció una sonrisa lastimera.

-Sí, ya sé… no sé qué hacer para disculparme… este es el tipo de situación donde quisiera que me chupara la tierra.

-La tierra de esta parte de la ciudad es bastante arenosa, no sé si te va a gustar que te la chupe.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos. Eso hizo que Levi sospechara que su frase había sido un poco desubicada. También lo hizo darse cuenta de por qué no se había ido de ese infierno todavía.

-Ehm, no me refería a eso, yo… eh… -Se quedó en silencio un rato, siguiendo nuevamente los ojos del hombre. -¿Me está mirando… me está mirando la pija?

Levi levantó la mirada como si no hubiera estado prestando atención.

-Me preguntaba cómo te quedaría ese traje que tenés colgado en el ropero.

-Ah, ehm, es… es mi ropa del trabajo… eso es todo…

-Sí, eso me doy cuenta. No tenés un gran arte para la conversación, Eren.

El chico hizo una mueca.

-Supongo que no. Pero, en serio, que me esté mirando de esa manera no me deja concentrarme. Le doy mi palabra de que en situaciones normales soy más simpático.

-No sé si me interesa tu simpatía. -Murmuró, mientras tomaba la taza humeante que acaban de ponerle delante.

-Realmente esta conversación es irremontable.

-No creo que sea más mi culpa que de esa cosa rosa gigante que dejaste en la cama.

Eren, ya sentado a la barra junto a él, apoyó los codos allí y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

-Dios mío… nunca hice nada más ridículo en mi vida… por favor no se lo cuente a nadie.

Levi entrecerró los ojos y se le acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué ganaría yo con guardarte el secreto…?

Pero antes de que hubiera una respuesta, se echó para atrás y se cruzó de brazos. Sonrió de lado.

-Esta es la mejor anécdota que tengo de los últimos meses. En mi oficina se van a reír de esto por años.

-¡Nooo, por favor, nooo! Es demasiado humillante, se lo suplico…

Levi soltó una carcajada. Qué bueno que había decidido jalar el picaporte.

-Dale, ponete en mi lugar. Si encontraras a un pibe metiéndose cosas en el culo, solo, gritando para que lo escuche todo el edificio, ¿no te parecería gracioso? ¿No querrías contarlo?

-Yo… estaba… estaba probando, no sé, no es siempre así, fue una casualidad que me viera justo cuando…

-Vaaaamos… Ahora qué vas a decir, ¿que sos heterosexual y que tenés novia y que justo estabas explorando mientras la esperabas? Sos puto de acá a la china, pibe.

Eren se removió en su silla, incómodo, con la vista baja. Hasta que Levi continuó hablando y entonces levantó el rostro de pronto.

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo. Yo también soy puto, ¿y qué con eso? Lo ridículo de esto es que gritaras y que ni siquiera le echaras llave a la puerta. Te falta el conocimiento de reglas de convivencia básicas. ¿Cuántos años tenés?

-19… ¿usted también es…?

-Sí, sí, ¿qué tiene? ¿Soy el primer homosexual que ves en tu vida, además de vos y de los actores porno? Y dejá de tratarme de usted, por favor, ni que fuera un viejo.

-Pero es más grande que yo, ¿no? Perdón, me queda el hábito del trabajo, mi jefe me da una cachetada si me encuentra tuteando a algún cliente.

-Ese pervertido si te da cachetadas es porque le gustará verte esa cara bonita enrojecida.

Eren se rió.

-No creo… con las cosas que tienen que sufrir mis compañeras, no parece que yo sea el que se lleva la peor parte. Y bueno, ¿vos cuántos tenés? ¿40?

El café que escupió Levi al escuchar eso llegó hasta el fregadero.

-¡Hijo de puta, 40 años! ¡Tengo 32, la choncha tuya!

-¡Bueno, perdón, perdón! Es que tenés muchas ojeras…

-Eso es porque cierto mocoso me impide dormir… ¡Hace meses!

-Sí, ya sé, perdón, perdón…

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Las tazas estaban vacías y no era muy claro por qué deberían seguir hablando. No obstante, no parecía que Eren quisiera echarlo, porque rebuscaba en su mente temas de conversación.

-Y usted… digo, vos… ¿de qué trabajás?

-En una oficina… hago papeleo, básicamente me aseguro de que las empresas para las que trabajamos cobren por las licencias que tienen distribuidas por ahí, nada especialmente divertido pero es un cargo con bastante responsabilidad.

-¿Y tenés novio?

¿Qué? Levi retrocedió mentalmente el tiempo a ver si había entendido bien la pregunta. ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

-¿Si tengo qué?

-Novio. O chongo. Algo, no sé.

-¿Querés saber si mi vida es tan miserablemente solitaria como la tuya, es eso?

Eren se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de disculpas, como diciendo: "ya establecimos que soy un idiota, eso me habilita a hacer estas preguntas, ¿no?". El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Sep, soy tan miserable como vos, podés considerarte acompañado en el sentimiento de soledad.

-¿En serio? -El chico se irguió de pronto, sinceramente sorprendido, apoyando las manos en la banqueta.

-Sí, ¿qué hay de raro en eso?

-Bueno, no sé… un hombre adulto, con un buen trabajo, atractivo… no pensé que fueras a estar soltero.

-Hiciste esa lista de características nada más que para decir que te caliento.

Eren extendió los brazos intentando negar la situación.

-Nonononono, solo lo dije por decir, o sea, no, yo…

-Está bien, ya entendí, te parezco espantoso y lo dijiste por compromiso.

Levi giró el rostro e hizo una mueca, como a quien le resbalan las ofensas. Eren estaba mortificadísimo.

-No, yo… quiero decir… dale, ¿quién en su sano juicio no vería que sos atractivo? No me hagas repetirlo… -Por la mirada de soslayo que recibió, Eren suspiró. -Está bien, está bien… puedo repetirlo si querés. Me parecés atractivo, ¿ok? Mucho. Y sí, me calentás, qué sé yo. Pero creo que cualquier tipo razonable diría lo mismo que yo si te tuviera enfrente.

-Tengo suerte de que justo me hayas tocado vos, entonces.

El chico se sonrojó por décima vez en la noche.

-Eso significa que… bueno… que yo…

-Exactamente. Dejá de balbucear como un idiota, significa eso que estás pensando.

Y dicho eso, Levi se puso de pie, se inclinó y le encajó un beso en la boca. Eren casi se cae de espaldas, pero por suerte un brazo que ya estaba acariciándole la espalda lo sostuvo en el aire. Automáticamente abrió los labios y la lengua de Levi no le dejó un rincón virgen. Se agarró a él y tironeó de la camisa para sacársela del pantalón y así poder sentirle la cintura. Estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir que evidentemente el otro venía pensando en lo mismo que ellos porque la tenían bastante parada. El beso fue una hermosa mezcla de lamidas, mordeduras y babas, pero cuando Eren empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón Levi lo detuvo.

-Esperá… vos venís de una ronda de no sé cuánto tiempo con tu amigo el consolador rosa. Me da la impresión de que harías bien en bañarte antes de… bueno, antes de otra ronda, ¿no te parece?

Eren hizo un pucherito que quería decir: ¿de verdad me detuviste para pedirme esto? Pero por la expresión del otro podía ver que hablaba en serio.

-Ok… ¿pero no te vas a ir, no? ¿No habrás hecho todo esto para irte del departamento mientras me baño y dejarme solo y esperanzado como un tarado y duplicar mi humillación?

Levi se rió.

-Tenés más posibilidades de que me vaya por lo mal que olés en este mismo momento a que lo haga mientras te estás bañando. Vos elegís en qué poner tus esperanzas, pibe.

Con un resoplido, Eren tomó distancia.

-Ya voy, ya voy… quedate por ahí… prendé la tele si querés.

-Ya tengo suficiente estimulación, gracias.

Dijo esto mientras lo seguía hacia el baño, lo cual hizo que Eren entendiera por completo lo que estaba diciéndole.

-¿Me vas a mirar mientras me baño?

-No creo que haya nada que no hubiera visto antes, ¿no?

Eren le sacó la lengua en un gesto de hastío, el tipo parecía dispuesto a tomar control de su vida por completo. Se sacó la remera mientras Levi ponía una toalla limpia en la tapa del inodoro y se sentaba allí apaciblemente. Después se bajó el jogging y quedó al descubierto que seguía con el pene erecto. Levi pensó que nunca había visto a nadie durar tanto tiempo -teniendo en cuenta que hacía al menos una hora venía escuchando sus alaridos- y supuso que eso era prometedor. Qué buena idea había sido meterse en este departamento, vaya.

La lluvia de la ducha empezó a caer por la piel del muchacho, que se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo temblando, muerto de nervios. Agarró el jabón y se lo pasó por las axilas, y lo hizo tan insistentemente que le quedaron pedacitos blancos pegados al vello y tuvo que pasarse los dedos para quitarlos. Después lo restregó así nomás por el pecho y adonde llegaba de la espalda, para luego hacer lo mismo con las piernas y los pies. Con un esfuerzo de la voluntad, llegó hasta el pene, que frente al sufrimiento que le representaban las gotitas calientes que le caían estaba perdiendo tamaño. Se enjabonó las manos y luego con ellas se acarició el miembro. Después llevó la mano hacia atrás.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer ahí? -Lo interrumpió Levi.

-¿Eh?

-No me extraña que estuvieras tan solo, si solés lavarte así el olor hediondo de tu pija debe mantener a los putos a dos metros de distancia tuyo.

Eren se tapó la cara con las manos de nuevo, no sabía dónde esconderse.

-E-es difícil hacer esto con alguien delante… suelo ser más minucioso… en serio…

-Sí, sí, claro… -Murmuró Levi, pero la voz sonaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, y cuando Eren apartó las manos se dio cuenta de que el otro se había metido en la bañera. Así con ropa y todo, como estaba. -¿Q-qué hacés?

-Te enseño cómo lavarte, tarado.

Y dicho eso, se acomodó detrás suyo, le agarró el pene con una mano y le bajó el prepucio. La otra, previamente enjabonada, la pasó despacio por todos los rincones del glande. Eren estaba paralizado, con los codos doblados y las manos en el aire, dejándose hacer. No sabía si desmayarse de la vergüenza o excitarse. Probablemente terminara eligiendo lo segundo, pero la verdad es que lo primero sonaba más razonable. Levi lo limpió con una minucia increíble, y luego bajó a sus testículos, que enjabonó una y otra vez, moviéndolos para llegar a todos los pliegues de piel. Estaba tan apretado al culo de Eren que este rápidamente notó que él también había elegido lo segundo.

-¿De verdad querías que me bañara o tenés algún tipo de fetiche con la ducha?

-Las dos cosas. -Respondió Levi, en el mismo tono lacónico con que había dicho todas las cosas absurdas que había dicho esa noche. -Para acá atrás necesitamos una ducha anal. O un enema. ¿Tenés?

-¿Un quéeee? ¡No, no tengo nada de eso!

-Por dios, ahora entiendo todo. Bueno, haremos lo que podamos con lo que tenemos. Dame la mano.

Le enjabonó un dedo y, así como así, se lo metió en el culo. Eren dio un respingo pero estaba tan estimulado que entró fácilmente.

-Movelo un poco… tratá de sacarte la porquería que tengas, digamos. Con un enema sería más fácil y más placentero, creeme. Para la próxima, ya sabés.

-¿Para la próxima vez que vengas a bañarme?

-Ponele.

Agarrándolo de la muñeca, lo hacía entrar y salir, enjuagando el dedo una vez afuera y volviéndolo a meter con más jabón. El acto era por demás extraño y se parecía bastante a lo que había visto cuando recién entraba al departamento. Su cuerpo lo sabía y con la otra mano tuvo que bajarse el cierre del pantalón porque ya le dolía tenerla encerrada ahí. Su pene asomó y lo dejó balancearse hacia el culo de Eren, el cual con lo reluciente que lo ponía el agua de la ducha se veía aún más atractivo. El chico lo sintió y dejó escaparse un gemido.

Lentamente, Levi le apartó el brazo para acercarse más. Tomándolo de la cintura, lo mordió en los omóplatos. Este chico era demasiado alto, pero, mierda si le importaba. Llevó una mano hacia adelante y le acarició el pubis primero, rascando en la base del pene, y luego lo agarró directamente, apretando un poco.

-Ahh…

Con la otra mano, pasó la erección por su raja, de arriba a abajo y de abajo arriba, tan despacio que Eren creyó que no podría soportarlo. Sentía que llevaba toda la adolescencia preparándose para este momento y ahora se le hacía demasiado largo y moroso.

-Por favor… ya metela…

Levi sonrió.

-Mirá que esta es más grande que el consolador ese…

Eren se mordió el labio, ansioso. Se había tenido que inclinar hacia adelante para apoyarse en la pared, porque las piernas no lo sostenían. Su respiración era irregular y de pronto lo asaltó el temor ridículo a ahogarse.

-Por favor… cogeme…

-Si me lo pedís así…

Y entonces, con todo el peso de la gravedad, Levi cayó sobre él, penetrándolo tan fuerte que Eren volvió a dar uno de esos gritos que se escucharían desde cualquier parte del piso. Le soltó el pene para poder agarrarlo de la cadera y arremeter con más intensidad. Entraba una y otra vez, dios, qué delicioso era esto. Con la mano derecha le recorrió el vientre y el pecho. Le pellizcó los pezones, pero por el ruidito que hizo el chico pareció que no le gustaba. Así que siguió subiendo: las clavículas, el cuello, la mandíbula… y finalmente, le metió dos dedos en la boca. Fue un poco brusco y al principio Eren pareció ahogarse. Por lo que los retiró y volvió a entrar, más suave esta vez. Le acarició los labios y el borde de los dientes. Eren entonces fue aflojándose, abriendo más la boca, y pudo entrar casi hasta la garganta. Levi podía imaginarse en esa boca, podía entrar casi entero allí, meterse en esa garganta apretada, hacerlo llorar. Ahhh ese cuerpo dulce de adolescente, qué bueno era ponerle las manos encima. Aumentó la velocidad y comprendió que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo. No en vano le habían pasado los años encima. Le mordió el cuello y, exhalando el aire en un gemido contenido, salió de su cuerpo y eyaculó sobre su bello y redondo culo.

Exhausto, apoyó la cabeza entre los hombros del chico. Este esperó un momento y luego se volteó lentamente.

-Uhm… ¿Ya… ya está?

Levi lo miró con odio.

-Es la duración promedio, andá acostumbrándote, mocoso.

Se separó y se apoyó en la pared contraria. Eren terminó de girarse.

-Pero… bueno… nada… no me vas a dejar así, ¿no?

Levi hizo una sonrisa de lado mientras luchaba con los botones de su camisa empapada.

-Ayudame a quitarme toda esta mierda y la seguimos en la cama.

-¡Sí, señor! -Respondió el chico, obediente, bajándole los pantalones con torpeza.

El tiempo del pudor y la vergüenza por sus acciones había terminado y, al parecer, había empezado el de sentirse muy agradecido.

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** si quieren saber más de mí, búsquenme en mi página de Facebook: www . facebook LilaNegraEscribe


End file.
